One Faithful Night
by Jediakela18
Summary: A bit of back story on how Ariel my Saints Row OC and Killbane got together. Rated T for one or two swear words


**This is one of my newer fan fictions I've been working on and my first Saints Row fan fiction. I posted it on Deviant Art, but I wanted to post it here for those who prefer the format. I'm really proud of it and I hope you enjoy it. =)**

**Here are some tid- bits of information before you read it.**

**First, this fan fiction takes place when the Luchedores have just joined the Syndicate. Also, Angel is still a member of the Luchedores and this is where the falling out begins between him and Killbane.**

* * *

One Faithful Night

Chp: 1

Murdercon is one of the most anticipated conventions of all time. Killbane, Angel, and their newly appointed lieutenant at the time, Ariel SerVentez, were the first to be involved in it. The three participated in a panel there, answering questions. The three arrive in the late afternoon, a day before the convention to relax and get everything situated.

Angel's definition of relaxation was training, even on vacation. In his mind, you always need to keep your skills sharp. No matter where you were. Eddie "Killbane" Pryor was sitting at the bar of the classy hotel the three were staying at. Normally Killbane wouldn't be out drinking when his fans were around, but there was an annoyance that he felt and only a gin and tonic could help him through. He thought of what his lieutenant was doing as he took a drink.

Ariel's beauty was matched by her incredible fighting skills. He and Angel saw her in action at Murderbrawl, being the first female to compete. Angel saw greatness in her, but Killbane had his doubts. When she was canonized into the Luchedores gang, she had beaten four of the highest ranked luchedores and several of the Grenade Launcher Specialists. Yes, this female fetal was a force to be reckoned with. At that moment, the elevator dinged and opened to reveal Ariel "Star SerVentez" herself.

Ariel was young and stunning. She was about ten to nine years younger than Killbane's age. Her hair was a light brown to a dirty blond color, and was styled in a bun with her bangs that almost covered half her face, but not quite. Her eyes were green and even looked like jade in the right light. Her ruby red lips looked like blood, which was fitting for her occupation of beating the crap out of others. Her bright neon yellow dress was form fitting and while some could not dream of wearing such a dress, it looked well on her body. Her diamond studded heels looked like the stars of the night.

Through the crowed of guests and fans, she saw her Luchedore boss (technically co-boss). He was hard to miss, with his green suit that said "Killbane" on it as well was his unique mask. She walked through the crowed to greet him. She and Killbane never really conversed much. She previously only talked with Angel, mainly because they had a lot in common with one another.

"What up, boss man?" she said. Her voice was graceful, despite her tough nature. Killbane turned his head but didn't seem to care she was there.

"Want a drinking buddy?"

"Sure, whatever." He took another drink as she sat down on the stool next to his and ordered an apple martini. Even sitting on a stool, Killbane towered over her. She took a sip of her own drink, which was especially sour.

"Why are you drinking alone? I thought you'd be with An-"

"Angel is out training," Killbane interrupted "Like he always does."

"Oh…" silence fell between them. "I thought you two were best friends." Killbane held back sarcastic laugh. "Times have changed sweet heart." He got up to pay for his drink "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked. Annoyed even more, he responded

"I don't know for a walk. Why do you care?"

"I'm just asking. Mind if I come with you?" she asked. Despite being incredibly annoyed with Ariel's sudden interest in him, the company of the attractive woman might be just what he needed. He accepted her offer and the two left the hotel.

"The city is so beautiful at night." Ariel said. She was admiring the different neon lights that light up the pick black dark. "Not as much as Steelport, but still." she added. The cold air gave her a chill down her spine and she began to shiver.

"That's what you get for wearing a skimpy dress. " Killbane said jokingly. She gave him a look that she was not amused. "Here," he said, taking off his green jacket. His undershirt was lime green as well as low cut, exposing his muscular chest. The medallions on his necklace glimmered from the lights reflection. He put it over her shoulders. It was huge on her tiny body.

"You sure you won't get cold?"

"Na, I'll be fine. I've gone through worse." He said. His tone was a bit friendlier now and Ariel was glad of it.

"Thanks… I have to ask you something?"

"Shoot." He said

"What is the deal with you and Angel, if you don't mind me asking?" she thought to herself,

_I might have made a mistake asking this question._

Killbane didn't get mad though. He sighed and finally answered her

"Ever since we got to Steelport, Angel has been stealing my glory. My fans are now becoming his fans, and my fame is going straight to him" His voiced only raised a little, but not as much as usual. In reality, Angel wasn't doing this on purpose, that's just how thing went. Killbane was twisting his words to make Angel look like the guilty party

"But you guys are a team. You work together."

"Not anymore. Earlier he told me he was going his separate way and work on his own. He said that I was holding him back." Ariel was shocked by this, but again it wasn't true.

"I never knew Angel was like that."

"When you've known him for as long as I have, things change." He said.

"I'm almost not surprised." She said. This perked Killbane's interest.

"What do you mean?" She turned away from him and bit her lip. Slightly debating on whether or not she should tell him. She took a deep breath turned back to him.

"You cannot tell Angel that I told you this. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." This was extremely interesting to Killbane, whatever this was.

"Promise." He said, giving her one his perfect smiles. She took another deep breath. Before she could speak however, it started to rain. The two went back to hotel to get out of the rain.

Ariel and Killbane came out of the elevator, both soaking wet. Killbane, being the "polite gentleman" walked with her to her room.

"Thanks again for the jacket."

"No problem." He said giving her another perfect smile. She was entranced by him. Normally, she thought of him only as a volatile animal. But now that changed. She opened her hotel door, but turned back to face Killbane.

"I can see why you hate him now." She said. "He doesn't care about anyone, except himself." Killbane raised his eye brow underneath his mask. "Awhile back," she began "I stated liking Angel more than just as a friend." Killbane was surprised to hear this. "But when I told him about my feelings for him, he shunned them away: that it was impossible to have feelings for me."

"What?" Killbane said. He saw the sadness in her eyes.

"That's when I knew that all he cared about was his damn career." There was silence between them.

"Angel really must be a fool." Killbane finally said. Ariel was a bit confused. "He's too busy climbing Mount Olympus to realize that he has a goddess already under his wing."

"You think I'm a goddess?"

"More than that," he said. "You are a goddess among all women who are merely nymphs compared to you. You have the beauty of Aphrodite, and the skill of Athena." No one had ever called her beauty goddess like. Of course, Killbane was one of the only people that made Mythology references when complimenting a woman sound classy. Out of nowhere, she kissed Killbane, pulling him by the neck toward her. It lasted only a minute, and neither Killbane nor Ariel said anything.

"I'm sorry," she said nervously. "I should've done that-"Killbane leaned in and returned the kiss. As he was kissing her, they moved into her into her hotel, keeping in complete contact with one another and closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! It was really fun to write a tiny back story for my character. Hopefully I did Killbane justice and the Mythology references actual make sense, which I'm sure they do.**


End file.
